Planned Content
Disclaimer This page sometimes consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be from the Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, insiders' information and Pixonic's website. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed or developing stuff can be posted here, with a probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. If you want to make a suggestion for this wiki, go to User Ideas. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Downloads for the Test Server can be found here. Robots Ragnarok Squad All from old Scandinavian and Viking Mythology. They can all transform themselves in battle in some way. Fenrir (The Wolf) - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Durability: 126,000 *Speed: 46 km/h - in standard mode/26 km/h - in defensive mode *Hardpoints: 2x Medium/1x Heavy *Ability: Unnamed **Standard Mode ***Details: Deploys an Aegis shield (40,000 durability) that can block all damage types. While in this mode the Fenrir can only fire its medium weapons. ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 1 second **Defensive Mode ***Details: Disables Aegis shield (allows for Aegis shield to regenerate), and actives both 50% damage resistance from all damage types and its heavy weapon mounted on its back becomes usable. While in this mode its speed is greatly reduced (by 20 km/h) ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 1 second Loki (The Trickster/Shapeshifter) - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Durability: 115,000 *Speed: 60 km/h - in standard mode/90 km/h - in recon mode *Hardpoints: 3x Light *Ability: Unnamed **Standard Mode ***Details: Can fire all weapons while in this mode. ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 3 seconds **Recon Mode ***Details: Gains a 50% speed boost and enters stealth mode. While it this mode the Loki cannot fire any of it weapons. ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 3 seconds Tyr (Son of Odin) - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Durability: 140,000 *Speed: 45 km/h - in support mode/35 km/h - in assault mode *Hardpoints: 2x Light/2x Medium *Ability: Unnamed **Support Mode ***Details: Deploys a repair aura (akin to the Weyland) that can heal itself and allies at a fixed rate (rate unknown) while in the aura. While in this mode the Tyr can only fire its medium weapons. ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 1 second **Assault Mode ***Details: Disables its repair aura, and deploys a physical shield (120,000 durability) and activates its light weapons mounted on its back. While in this mode its speed is reduced (by 10 km/h). ***Duration: Infinite ***Cooldown phase: 1 second Equipment Igniter (Medium Blaze/Ember)- currently being tested Compact flamethrower that burns targets with a high-temperature mixture, ignoring both energy and physical shields. As any flamethrower, it's effective mostly against slow target at close range. Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Medium *Damage type: Energy & Explosive *Damage: 249 per liter *Clip size: 300 liters *Range: 350 meters *Rate of fire: 30 liters/sec *Reload: 5 seconds Hussar (Medium Marquess/Dragoon) - currently being tested Automatic energy weapon, perfect for firefights at medium distances. Possesses high accuracy and reloads while firing. Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Medium *Damage type: Energy *Damage: 2,250 per charge *Clip size: 8 charges *Range: 600 meters *Rate of fire: 2 charge/sec *Reload: 1.5 seconds per charge Avalanche (Heavy Pin/Tulumbas) - currently being tested Level 8 statistics: *Hardpoint type: Heavy *Damage type: Explosive *Damage: 1,250 per rocket *Clip size: 16 rockets *Range: 500 meters *Rate of fire: Unknown *Reload: 3 second per rocket Modules N/a Maps N/A Game Modes N/A Other (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) N/A Robot/Equipment Balancing N/A Miscellaneous Content *Weapons: **N/A *Other **N/A (Note: This page is updated frequently. Please, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be cancelled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time without notice.) Category:Game and Wiki News